El Mejor Maestro
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Para cumplir con la misión que se propuso, Sting tuvo que seguir una serie de pasos que al final, gracias a la pequeña ayuda de Yukino dieron un resultado aún mejor que el esperado. Este OneShot participa en el reto: "BROTP" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**El Mejor Maestro**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este OneShot participa en el reto: **"BROTP"** del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Pareja seleccionada :** _Sting Eucliffe/Yukino Aguria_

 **Escenario asignado:** _Yukino y Sting deciden ir a un campamento. Sting lee el mapa al revés y ambos terminan perdidos ._

* * *

 _ **El Mejor Maestro**_

"OneShot"

-.-

 _«Paso 1. No ser un dictador.»_

 _-.-_

Sting Eucliffe siempre creyó que Jiemma Orland era el mejor maestro que podía existir, debido a que su ex líder y padre de Minerva, en poco tiempo logró posicionar a Sabertooth como el gremio más poderoso de todo el reino de Fiore.

Y hubiera continuado con la venda en los ojos, de no ser por el regreso de los magos de Fairy Tail, pues gracias a la forma en el que el grupo de hadas trataba a sus compañeros y a lo sucedido con su mejor amigo Lector, se dio cuenta de su error.

En una situación, un tanto dolorosa, su burbuja de _Jiemma es el mejor maestro_ se reventó y con ello, la idea de querer cambiar Sabertooth surgió.

Claro, eso no lo habría logrado de no ser por sus compañeros de equipo Minerva y Rogue. Sí, era culpa de ellos dos que Sting había sacado de la jugada al dictador de Jiemma y conseguido el título de maestro.

Pero, el camino que aún le quedaba por delante era largo; sin embargo lo único que le importaba por el momento a Sting, era no ser igual a su ex maestro de gremio.

Debía evitar a toda costa, ser un cruel y despiadado maestro que en vez de preocuparse por el bienestar de sus compañeros, toma de prioridad ser los mejores, aún si en el proceso humilla a quien éste en su camino.

Él no quería eso, por ello, se asignó una misión así mismo, la cual consistía en crear fuertes lazos con cada uno de sus compañeros, y la primer seleccionada para comenzar con su misión, fue: Yukino Aguria.

A ella se lo debía, porque en el pasado se comportó como un completo idiota con ella por no ayudarla cuando fue expulsada del gremio. Por esa razón, le demostraría a la maga celestial que él era diferente a Jiemma, pues Sting Eucliffe nunca la humillaría.

—Voy por ti, Yukino —Se dijo así mismo, antes de comenzar a buscar a la susodicha y demostrarle que ahora está a salvo—. Porque yo no soy un dictador.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 2. Acercamiento.»_

 _-.-_

Encontrar a Yukino fue tarea fácil, tanto así que incluso Sting lo pudo hacer con los ojos cerrados si así se lo hubiera propuesto, lo difícil aquí sería cómo acercarse a ella.

¿Qué le diría a la maga celestial? Tal vez un:

« _Hola, Yukino. ¿Crees que soy mal maestro? ¡Qué! Si lo crees, eres mala Yukino.»_

Un saludo cordial e ir directo al grano, no sonaba muy buena idea que digamos, porque quien quite y la respuesta que la Aguria diera fiera positiva, ¿qué pasaría si fuese así? Obviamente, los orillaría a hablar de por qué piensa eso, lo cual, probablemente sería un _porque el otro maestro me humilló y usted Sting-sama no hizo nada para evitarlo_.

Y hablar de ese tema, sería como abrir una herida recién sanada. Además de que por imprudente, podría incluso significar que Yukino se fuera del gremio. Hecho que cabe recalcar, como intento de buen maestro no lo podía permitir.

Por ello, observar los movimientos de Yukino, mientras estaba escondido, sonaba mucho mejor para el dragón blanco.

Total, Sting tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y ahí, en su improvisado escondite nadie lo ve.

—¿Sting?

Aunque tal vez no sea tan improvisado, ni tan escondido como él pensaba.

—¿Qué quieres Rufus? —No pudo evitar sonar molesto o que esperaba el recién nombrado, qué saltara sobre él por haberlo encontrado tras estar cuarenta minutos aparentemente perdido detrás de un muro.

—Francamente, nada; pero me pareció extraño que estuvieras espiando para allá —el mago de creación, señaló hacía dentro de la habitación en la que se hallaba Yukino, Rogue y Orga—. No recuerdo que tuvieras _ese_ pasatiempo.

Sting bufo, maldijo a Rufus y puso su mente a maquinar una respuesta apropiada o creíble.

—No espió. Observó que es diferente. —volvió a maldecir a Rufus, pues al parecer estar frente a ese mago no le ayudaba mucho.

—Claro, lo que digas. —Sí el Lohr quería un maestro malvado, con esos comentarios lo estaba ganando.

—Sino tienes otra cosa que decir, me voy. —anunció avanzando hasta donde se encontraba su víctima.

Hubo silencio por parte de su receptor, el cual agradeció.

—Tal vez él que no tenga otra cosa que decir sea otro.

Eucliffe alcanzó a escuchar que Rufus decía, logrando como era de esperarse, otra maldición.

Estúpido, Rufus.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 3. Conociéndola.»_

 _-.-_

Tras salir de su escondite poco servible, no le quedó de otra más que entrar al perímetro —la estancia— en el que su víctima denominada Yukino Aguria se encontraba, pero como era de esperarse ella no se encontraba sola.

Allí, fingiendo leer, se encontraba Rogue, aunque conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que este estuviera cuidando a la maga celestial. Además, en un rincón justo a la derecha del sillón de tres plazas en el que Rogue leía, estaban Frosh y Lector haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Y claro, como olvidar al grandote de Orga, quien por cierto, venía siendo irrelevante por la sencilla razón de que él dormía en el sillón de una plaza.

Por lo que tras meditarlo un poco —en realidad, unos segundos—, Sting decidió que si quería convencer a Yukino de que él era buen maestro, lo mejor sería sentarse junto a ella.

Caminó en silencio hasta la chica, mientras sentía que una mirada rojiza seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no le dio importancia.

—Rogue, detente. Solo me voy a sentar. —Sting se quejó, pues eso de ser vigilado a la larga era molesto.

Por otro lado, Cheney le envió una mirada escéptica y después lo ignoró.

—Sting-sama, no debería levantar mucho la voz —murmuro Yukino, evitando despertar a su compañero Orga.

Eucliffe sonrió nervioso, no sabiendo si hacía lo correcto y posteriormente, se sentó al lado de la chica.

—Hola, Yukino, ¿qué haces?

Si el cordial saludo e ir directo al grano no servía, tal vez lo haría el saludo y una pregunta por demás estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que la albina sostenía entre sus manos una revista.

—¿Sting-sama, se le ofrece algo? —cuestionó Yukino confundida por la pregunta de su maestro.

El dragón blanco suspiró ante la audacia de la maga y vio con odio a Rogue, pues creyó haber escuchado un «idiota» dicho por boca del mago de sombras.

—En lo absoluto, ¿por... —dejó la pregunta inconclusa para invitar a ella a completarla.

Y es que, cualquier cosa era buena para hacerle conversación a la chica y poder cumplir con su misión.

—No lo sé, creo que su comportamiento es extraño.

Cualquiera a excepción de aquella, claro está.

—¿Te parece?

La chica asintió y de reojo, vio que Cheney también lo hizo.

—Qué extraño, yo no lo siento —hacerse el tonto, en ocasiones servía—. Pero, cambiando de tema —En busca de un tema de conversación, buscó con la mirada alguna cosa que sirviera para proseguir con la plática— ¿te gusta ir a acampar? —Se apresuró a cuestionar, vaya a saber por qué.

Aguria parpadeo confusa. ¿Acampar? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero si el maestro preguntaba aquello seguramente debía tener un por qué.

—Claro, de niña me gustaba ir a acampar. —informó la Aguria, cerrando la revista que sostenía entre sus manos.

El mago cazadragones, suspiro aliviado porque el tema de conversación que se sacó de la nada dio resultado.

—¿En serio? ¡A mi también! —Sting se apresuro a decir. Una verdad que resultaba un tanto mentira, teniendo en cuenta que él vivió con un dragón—Y... ¿con quién ibas?

—Iba con mi hermana. —señaló la chica, sin añadir más detalles. Debido a que los campamentos a los que iba con su hermana, le traían muy malos recuerdos.

Para Sting esas simples palabras sirvieron para que dentro de él algo hiciera «clic», pues si bien recuerda, Yukino y su hermana fueron separadas.

Él chico cree que debió ser doloroso para la chica Aguria y por imprudente, la hizo recordar un pasaje triste de su vida y por el que probablemente, se ganará un sermón por parte del Cheney.

—Yukino, lo siento. —Eucliffe se disculpó por su error.

Pero la chica parecía no haber escuchado, pues parecía pérdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Yukino? —intentó llamarla para ver si el tema del campamento la había dañado demás.

—¿Eh? —musitó, perdida en la conversación.

—¿Estas bien? —indagó el rubio, sintiendo como el Cheney lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Sí, no se preocupe Sting-sama —aclaró ella—. Si me disculpa, iré a hacer algunas cosas.

Yukino se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el cual el rubio había aparecido minutos atrás, dejándolo así con un mal sabor de boca.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 4. Los errores se arreglan en seguida.»_

 _-.-_

Todos en Sabertooth, saben que la señorita Minerva, raramente habla acerca de lo que le preocupa o siente, por no decir que nunca lo hace ni tampoco lo demuestra en sus facciones.

Y eso, Sting el nuevo maestro de los dientes de sable, lo tiene presente en todo momento para evitar indagar al respecto y así, ahorrarse unos buenos golpes por meterse donde no lo llaman.

Claro, Sting Eucliffe, sabe aquello porque ya fue testigo en carne propia de la fuerza de Minerva Orland, por lo que resulta mejor para él recordarlo a cada segundo que volver a sentir la ira de una mujer. Porque a pesar de todo —su carácter sádico—, la señorita era una mujer que se daba a respetar con todas las de ley.

Por otro lado, según Sting, Yukino Aguria viene siendo lo contrario a la señorita, ya que la maga celestial aparte de que casi siempre desbordaba alegría, ella demuestra fácilmente cuando algo le molesta —o la hiere— mucho.

En definitiva, ambas magas son diferentes. Lo cual en ocasiones resulta algo molesto para todos o probablemente sólo lo sea para Sting, sobretodo cuando se trata de Yukino.

¿Por qué demonios la Aguria no es parecida a Minerva? Aunque sea sólo un poco, ¿es mucho pedir?

Sting quisiera que fuese así; sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que tener un clon de la chica Orland podría no ser buena idea, estuvo apunto de golpearse contra la pared más cercana.

¿Dos Minervas? ¿En qué pensaba? Obviamente en las ricas galletas de chispas de chocolate que Yukino prepara, no. Así como también, parecía indicar que Sting olvido que la maga celestial es la única que lo consuela cuando a él le quitan el protagonismo en una batalla.

Todo señalaba a que la Aguria sí es parte importante para él, aunque no tanto como lo es para Rogue, pero eso es un tema a parte en el que no le interesa indagar, bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero en otro momento; pues por ahora, seguramente tendrá que remediar el error que cometió minutos atrás o tal vez no.

Después de todo, el otro ingrato que están a su lado no ha emitido comentario al respecto y otra cosa que Sting Eucliffe sabe a la perfección, es que cuando él comete algún error —por mínimo que sea—, Rogue perteneciente al ranking de los más fuertes del gremio comienza a bombardearlo con oraciones no gratas dirigidas hacía su persona y con mayor, si Yukino está involucrada.

—Supongo que me vas a sermonear.

Con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que Yukino se fue triste, el Eucliffe musitó lo que piensa es lo más obvio en esa situación, pero en vez de recibir la lluvia de comentarios que esperó, únicamente obtuvo silencio.

Extrañado por el molesto e incómodo silencio, volteó en dirección a Rogue para toparse con un problema aún más desagradable que ser ignorado, y es que, si a el dragón blanco se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el Cheney pasaría por alto su error o falta de respecto hacía la chica, estaba completamente equivocado.

Pues Sting se imaginó un sinfín de palabras no gratas dirigidas hacía su persona, pero nunca la mirada de odio que el Cheney le dirigía.

¿Desde cuándo tenían un dragon slayer de fuego en el gremio?

Se preguntó aquello y está seguro que si el ambiente no fuera tan tenso, hubiera soltado lo que cruzaba por su cabeza; no obstante a el Eucliffe no le pareció buena idea, sobretodo por las llamas que parecía lanzarle el Cheney con la mirada por herir a Yukino, y el fuego que Rogue emitía no se trataba de una simple comparación por el color rojizo de los ojos de su gemelo.

—No me importa que me mires así, yo no hice nada. —mintió para convencerse así mismo.

El Cheney gruñó molesto.

Y el suspiró aliviado, porque su gemelo —y él— se creyó la mentira.

—Maestro, respondame una cosa —De la nada, o al menos, así le pareció a Sting, la voz de Orga se dejó escuchar en la estancia—. ¿Desde cuándo se le llama hacer «nada» a herir a una chica?

Él nombrado se cruzó de brazos y no respondió, por dos razones. La primera porque sabía que era verdad; y la segunda, porque Orga estaba dormido, por tal motivo no pudo darse cuenta de problema.

—Orga estabas dormido, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? —atacó el rubio para zanjar el tema.

El mago contrario, se encogió de hombros.

Y el gruñó, teniendo en presente que él no hizo nada.

—Frosch cree que Yukino está triste. —alego el exceed de Cheney, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Bueno, ya. Me disculparé. —soltó hastiado del acoso por las miradas asesinas y por los comentarios sarcásticos que le decían.

 _-.-_

 _Paso 5. Ayudala a superar el dolor._

 _-.-_

A raíz de las amenazas indirectas que recibió, el joven maestro de los Sabertooth buscó a Yukino por todo el gremio, hasta que dio con ella en la cocina del mismo.

Por lo visto, tras su falta de tacto, la chica Aguria se puso a preparar galletas; las mismas que le deba a él cuando terminaba a tiempo el papeleo que como maestro debía realizar; sin embargo en esta ocasión, ignoró el llamado de esas galletas y se centró en su misión: disculparse con la chica.

Tenía claro que lo hacía para ganar lazos de confianza con ella y no porque Rogue, Orga y Frosch prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta ese punto.

Sí, era por él y su deseo egoísta.

Así que sin perder el tiempo, se acercó a la chica, guardado una distancia considerable por si Yukino en vez de tristeza sentía coraje, pues desde lo sucedido con Minerva, Sting aprendió que las mujeres eran de temer cuando se enojaban.

Y enfrentarse a Libra y Piscis, seguramente le dejaría unas buenas marcas en su cuerpo.

—Yukino —llamó a la chica con voz suave—. Lo que dije hace un momento fue sin querer, yo en verdad lo siento. —soltó, al tener su atención.

La maga celestial que sostenía una charola con galletas recién horneadas, terminó de colocarlas en la repisa más cercana para prestarle más atención a su maestro.

—Sting-sama ya le dije que no hay problema. Todo está en orden. —aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Si lo hay! —Se exasperó él—. El problema es que te hice recordar un tema difícil para ti y me siento mal al respecto.

Obviamente por su seguridad, evitó decir que Rogue es el que le obligaba a pedirle perdón.

—Pero no tiene que sentirse mal porque...

—Nada de peros —No la dejó continuar—. Yo te herí y si en verdad no hay problema, me perdonarás

Yukino asintió.

Sting festejo y se guardo el _¡qué bien_! que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

—Si en serio me perdonas, aceptaras venir con migo a acampar. —sugirió para estar seguro, aunque nuevamente sin saber por qué decía las cosas sin detenerse a pensar.

Tal vez, porque de tantas veces que le decían idiota, ya se convirtió en uno, ¿será por ello?

—¿Acampar? —dudas y más dudas, se vio reflejado en el tono de voz de su compañera.

—¡Claro, acampar! Para generar nuevos recuerdos. —afianzar nuestros lazos y hacer que olvides el pasado, añadió Sting en su mente.

—Si eso lo hace feliz de acuerdo, aceptó su invitación. —accedió para hacer a su maestro feliz.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces será el próximo fin de semana. —cerró el trato, ignorando el mal presentimiento que sentía.

Porque pasará lo que pasará, a Sting se le había metido en la cabeza que sería un buen maestro, y si para cumplir su meta, requería ayudar a Yukino lo haría a toda costa.

Además, entre los poderes que Weislogia le otorgó, no se hallaba un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando sucedería algo malo por lo que no tenía nada que temer.

-.-

 _«Paso 6. Se firme en las decisiones.»_

-.-

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el rumor de la invitación que le hizo a Yukino para ir a acampar, se esparciera por todo el gremio y con ello, le llegó a él todo tipo de barreras que trataban de impedir que cumpliera con su promesa.

Sin embargo como el buen maestro que es, Sting siempre fue firme, aunque su decisión bien podría tomarse a necedad, sobretodo cuando en uno de los tantos intentos por persuadir al rubio, Rogue le salió con un:

 _«No vayan a ningún lado, puede ser peligroso_.»

Y el Eucliffe de ingenuo pensó que su gemelo le dijo aquello porque se preocupaba por él, pero no. No fue así, pues al poco tiempo el Cheney deshizo las ilusiones de Sting con lo que dijo después:

 _«Y tú eres un tonto que no sabría salir de una situación así.»_

Comentario que Sting tomó como un reto, ya que le demostraría al dragón de sombras que en el campamento al que irían, nada malo sucedería y aunque fuese así, no se lo diría por orgulloso.

Y porque se hizo una promesa con Yukino, la cual cumpliría a toda costa.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 7. Solos tú y yo, sin importar qué.»_

 _-.-_

El gran día en el que le enseñaría a Yukino que el es buen maestro llegó de manera rápida y sin contratiempos. Bueno, técnicamente con contratiempos sí, pero era un detalle que Sting prefería ignorar.

Y ahora, tras prácticamente haber salido huyendo de Sabertooth, se hallaban en un mecanismo de tortura que haría llorar incluso al ser más valiente de todo Fiore o en marearse, como fue el caso del maestro de los dientes.

—¿Sting-sama, está bien? —preguntó Yukino con preocupación, al notar que el color de la piel de su maestro había adquirido otro tono.

¿Estar bien? ¿Acaso no ve su cara de sufrimiento, ni escucha sus quejidos de agonía? Seguramente no, de lo contrario la Aguria no le habría realizado esa pregunta.

Sting que con tal de retener en su desayuno en su lugar, únicamente asintió en respuesta. Un gesto que dada su condición actual, venía siendo una mentira.

—¿Seguro? Porque si gusta podemos bajarnos en la próxima estación. —sugirió su compañera de travesía, mientras posaba su mirada hacía la ventana del tren en el que viajaban.

—¡No! —gritó Eucliffe olvidando por un momento el malestar que sentía, no obstante segundos después cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no ver el transporte demoníaco en el que de encontraba.

Ante la negativa, Yukino suspiro e hizo una nota mental de que los hombres eran tercos.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 8. Impresionala»_

 _-.-_

Una eternidad después, ya se encontraban alejados del enemigo declarado de Sting, sin embargo a causa de las tres horas de viaje, él aún sentía los estragos del viaje, por lo que Yukino alegó que ella debía ser quien los dirigiera a partir de ahí.

—Digas la que digas Yukino, yo seré el que llevé el mapa por ser quien te invitó. —afirmó el rubio, quitándole de las manos el mapa que los conduciría a una linda laguna que serviría de escenario para montar su campamento.

—Pero, me parece que no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, Sting-sama. —rebatió la chica, observando que el susodicho no había recobrado el color habitual de su piel.

Sting bufo molesto.

Él ya se encontraba bien, vale no, pero para leer un mapa y conducirlos por en medio del bosque que yacía cerca de la ciudad Onibus¹ no requería la gran cosa.

Además a toda costa, quería demostrarle que si podía ser buen maestro y por ello, la impresionaría guiándola hasta la encantadora laguna que Rufus le dijo que existía cerca de la ciudad de Onibus.

—Ya te dije Yukino, estoy bien —mintió luego de un rato, pues estar enojado con la chica no sería de gran ayuda si lo que quería era demostrarle lo buen maestro que es—, pero para que veas que aprecio tu opinión, ¿qué te parece si yo guió de ida y tú devuelta?

Soltó de golpe manteniendo en todo momento el mapa alejado del alcance de Yukino, debido a que él debía impresionarla y la mejor forma de hacerlo, es guiándola por un camino lindo y seguro.

Porque según le comento el mago de creación a una chica se le conquista impresionándole, claro, lo que a Rufus Lohr se le olvido decirle, es que eso se debe de hacerse cuando se requiere llegar hasta su corazón y no, cuando sólo quieres demostrar que eres mejor que un sádico explotador.

—Como guste, Sting-sama. —anunció la albina, teniendo en cuenta que su maestro difícilmente cambia de opinión.

 _-.-_

 _«Paso 9. Disfraza la verdad.»_

 _-.-_

¿A cuántas horas a pie estaba la hermosa laguna que Rufus le dijo?

Sí, a una hora. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no la veía? Podían existir muchas razones, como por ejemplo que la laguna se había secado o tal vez la cambiaron de lugar, ¿sería eso posible? Sinceramente, no lo creía posible, pero para Sting sonaba mejor la última opción a admitir que se habían perdido.

¿Perdidos? ¿Por qué? Si cuando va de misión con su inseparable gemelo nunca se pierden, siempre llegan al lugar de trabajo sanos y salvos; a menos que únicamente esté siendo paranoico, y en vez de sentir que llevan caminando más de tres horas, apenas hayan pasado diez minutos a lo mucho.

—¿Sting-sama, ya mero llegamos? —sobre saltandolo un poco, escuchó la voz de Yukino a su espalda.

Dudó en contestar; no obstante para evitar levantar sospechas de su recién descubrimiento, indicó:

—No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos. —aseguró el joven rubio sin detener su andar, mientras apretujaba el mapa entre su manos.

La Aguria enarcó una ceja y es que, sin importar hacía donde volteara el paisaje desolador siempre era el mismo. A sus ojos no había rastros de ninguna laguna y ese lugar más bien parecía ser el lugar perfecto para que un gremio oscuro se asentara allí, de lo macabro que se encontraba esa parte del bosque.

—¡Vamos, Yukino! —gritó Sting, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez son ideas mías. —Se dijo así misma, corriendo para alcanzar a su animado maestro, el cual parecía no mostrar rastros de cansancio.

Unos metros más adelante, Sting trataba de recordar las indicaciones que Rufus le dijo, pues para no meter la pata y quedar en ridículo frente a la chica que le interesaba apantallar, se dio a la tarea de aprenderse de memoria como llegar a la condenada laguna.

Haber, si bien recuerda, Rufus le dijo, caminas alrededor de quince minutos y luego giras a la derecha, justo donde está el claro en le bosque; o era pasando el claro, caminas alrededor de quince minutos y luego giras a la derecha.

Diablos... No lo recordaba con exactitud y el jodido mapa no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, además si las cosas continuaban así, tendría que poner su cara de idiota y admitir que se perdieron, lo que significaría mandar a volar sus planes de impresionar a la Aguria.

Aunque podían seguir caminando, total, él aún tenía energía de sobra. Nada más tenía que informarle a Yukino alguna mentira y seguir avanzando hasta llegar a la laguna.

Con plan improvisado en manos, se giró hacía su compañera para soltarle alguna mentira; sin embargo el rostro cansado de ella lo hizo detenerse.

—Ah... Yukino —lanzó en un susurró. Ella levantó la mirada—. Nos... —dudó en continuar mintiendole— cambiaron de lugar la laguna.—Al final, mintió con una mentira para nada creíble.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Yukino, enarcando una ceja. Él lo volvió a asegurar—. ¡Sting-sama! —regañó consiente del engaño.

Eucliffe suspiro, dejándose caer en el suelo.

—Lo siento, en realidad nos perdimos —Con la mirada fija en el suelo, soltó Sting en un susurro—. Al parecer, no tengo jodida idea de como leer el condenado mapa, nunca he sabido hacerlo, el que hace este trabajo siempre es Rogue.

La maga celestial permaneció en silencio, tratando de digerir tal aclaración.

Por el contrario, el dragón blanco pensó que ese silencio, se debía a su molestia y se encogió más en su lugar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? —Una razón. Debía existir una razón para que callar.

—Me daba vergüenza y... —Quiso confesar toda la verdad, pero se detuvo para no decir sus verdadero motivos.

—¿Y... —Ahora, fue el turno Yukino para invitar a hablar a Sting.

—Quería demostrarte que soy buen maestro.

—¿Por eso lo del campamento?

—Algo así. Yo cometí un error al recordarte a tu hermana y como buen maestro, quise remediarlo. —Eucliffe desvió la mirada para no delatar su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Yukino sonrió porque el detalle le pareció lindo.

—No era necesario todo esto —indicó Yukino sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Usted es buen maestro, Sting-sama y a diario se esfuerza por serlo.

—¿En serio? —fue el turno de él de cuestionar al respecto.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias Yuki. —musitó agradecido porque a pesar de las adversidades, ella se esfuerza por levantarle el ánimo.

—Ahora, ¿qué le parece si montamos el campamento? —La Aguria le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

El por su parte, le costo trabajo tomar la mano que estuvo tendida frente a él. Al final la cálida mirada que ella le enviaba fue lo que ayudó a despejar sus duda.

 _-.-_

 _Paso 10. Cumple tu promesa.»_

 _-.-_

Para cuando llegó la noche, el improvisado campamento de la pareja de dientes de sable ya se había establecido, allí en ese siniestro bosque que estaba prácticamente en la nada y ahora, como era de esperarse, ambos no sabían que hacer exactamente.

¿Qué se supone se hacía en los campamentos? Se preguntó Sting, observando fijamente la fogata que habían encendido para alumbrarse; sin embargo por más que pensó, no se le ocurrió nada bueno.

—Sting-sama. —En medio de sus divagaciones, la tenue voz de Yukino se dejó escuchar.

Él desvió su mirada azulada de la interesante flama que emitía en la fogata y la centró en su compañera.

—Dime. —musitó a secas.

—¿Cómo fue que se perdió? ¿No supo leer el mapa? —interrogó a manera de romper el hielo.

—¡Oye, pues por quién me tomas! —Se quejó ante la idea de no ser capaz de leer un mapa.

Ella rió por su reacción.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. —Se disculpo la Aguria en cuanto seso de reir—, pero resulta extraño que nos hayamos perdido.

—Juró que leí bien el mapa —dijo el rubio—Sino me crees te enseño. —Desde su lugar se estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar la mochila que llevaba y de ahí sacar el mapa, al terminar con su labor, se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta Yukino.

Al eliminar el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de la maga, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse a su lado.

—Mira, aquí está —Con cuidado extendió el mapa y se lo mostró—. Este de aquí es la estación de Onibus, aquí está el bosque y esta de aquí se supone que es la laguna. —La misma que se les escondió.

Yukino observó en silencio cada uno de los puntos que Sting señalaba en el mapa y suspiro en respuesta.

—Sting-sama, está equivocado —Al terminar de analizar el mapa, aseguró—. El mapa se lee de aquí para allá —señaló el sentido contrario al que Sting le mostró— Y la laguna está hasta acá. —posicionó su dedo hasta un pequeño punto color azul turquesa.

Aproximadamente diez segundos tardó Sting en comprender.

—¡Qué! ¡Desde cuando el color verde representa una laguna! —Ese detalle era absurdo y el rubio lo expuso sin miramientos.

—No es verde, es azul —afirmo ella—. Además, todo indica que leyó ql revés el mapa.

¿Verde? ¡Eso era color azul, estaba seguro! Ademas quien en su sano juicio, representa una laguna de color verde y sin pecesitos.

—Es absurdo.

—Pero fue entretenido perdernos en el bosque.

Aseguró ella, posando su mirada en el cielo, ya que a pesar de que el espacio que habían escogido para montar su campamento, resultaba algo muerto por la falta de vida de algunos arboles, desde allí se veía el cielo despejado y hermoso.

—¿En serio te gusto el viaje? —preguntó él, imitando lo que hacía su compañera.

—¡Claro! Resultó mejor a cuando salía con mi hermana a acampar. A Sorano no le gustaba salir a acampar y siempre se quejaba. —confesó, recordando su pasado y las molestas quejas de su hermana mayor, acerca de que acampar no era digno de un ángel como ella.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? —cuestionó, al caer en cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran erradas.

—Que a mi hermana Sorano, no le gustaba salir a acampar, por ello no me agrada tocar ese tema. —detalló, comprendiendo el punto en el que su maestro tenía duda.

—Eso quiere decir que todo esto fue por nada. —lloriqueó, Sting.

Y con justa razón, ya que él todo ese tiempo había creído que hablar de campamentos resultaba hiriente por la Aguria, por tratar sobre su hermana.

—Por eso le dije que no había problema. —recordó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que no importa, fue bueno salir contigo Yukino. —declaró el rubio,observando la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba el rostro de Yukino—. Además de que por mi despiste, te conocí mejor.

—Porque usted es buen maestro, ¿cierto? —musitó ella, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de Sting.

Y es que, por querer demostrar que él era el mejor maestro de gremio que los Sabertooth habían tenido, se metió en una seríe de problemas que sin lugar a dudas, recortarían por mucho tiempo. Ahora lo que restaba, es ver con quien crearía nuevos lazos, iguales a los que creó con la maga celestial, porque su misión de maestro recién comenzaba.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esperó que bien. Bueno, pues aquí les dejó mi parte para este reto, esperó haber cumplido con los requisitos.

Les confieso que en un principio, yo quería a Rogue/Minerva como pareja de BROTP, sin embargo al momento de escribir sus nombres cambie de opinión y escogí a este par.


End file.
